$\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $10$ $10\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 10$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{10}{10}$ $=1$